Overcome with Darkness
by SammyShadow
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is dead - or is he? A strange new man with short black hair arrives in the seretai and steals the young hero's dead body while Rukia and the rest still have to deal with Aizen Soon he meets a man called Grimmjow and before long falls for his charms soon though he realises what grimmjow is and who he works for. the man is Ichigo and has to decide between love or fate
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Escaping Death

Rukia's POV

I stand here at the hill of the sokyoku where I would have died not so long ago with crowds of soul reapers behind me at my side are my friends and family Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado otherwise known as Chad, Uryu Ishida, Toshiro Hitsugaya and my brother Byakuya Kuchiki My name is Rukia Kuchiki and we are standing here because the one who saved us and was our closest friend had died

Ichigo Kurosaki is dead

And this is his funeral

My eyes brim with tears he saved the lives of every single soul reaper here by stopping me from dying, but it wasn't enough Aizen got what he wanted and killed Ichigo, while I remained alive I remember his last dying words as blood filled his lungs, He smiled at me and simply said "Your welcome" before going limp In my arms, Orihime was crying her eyes out as we stared at the coffin being placed into the ground before us containing the bravest man I ever knew to live, He took responsibilities that most people would run away from, He was funny and kind and he even helps out his enemies sometimes like he did with the gate keeper

I suddenly felt like a part of me had been forcefully ripped into shreds and tiny pieces and stamped on as if it were a piece of paper. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore as I fell to the ground screaming "WHY, WHY?" I screamed as my brother held me and told me relax as he used Kido to make me sleep. But as I faded into the abyss of unconsousness I could swear I heard his voice telling me "I am waiting"

2 years later ….

? POV

I stand here atop the repentance cell that once held Rukia Kuchiki inside for her death, I stare down at the small lump in the ground near the sokyoku where Ichigo Kurosaki rests, I watch the four people below me gathered round and i remember every single one of their faces Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Toshiro Hitsugaya they are talking in a group when Rukia breaks off to go to the grave, She starts to speak to the grave and I look up towards the sky, My spiky black hair moving in the wind showing small traces of the colour it used to be, My cape whipping around my back and my Zanpakuto hanging from my back invisible to everybody but me,

If anybody actually looked up they would be able to see me, But unfortunately nobody has realised that there is a man standing on top of there, I look down again to see Byakuya Kuchiki staring up at me alongside Toshiro Hitsugaya then they blinked and I was gone, Of course I hadn't actually left I had just used my ability to become invisible as my Zanpakuto does, Toshiro looked around in confusion and Byakuya sighed before moving towards his sister who was now speaking to Renji

"It seems that we have an intruder" Byakuya told the two "But how did they get inside the seretai?" Renji asked in confusion "No idea but no alarms went off" Toshiro replied sighing "We best be going" Toshiro continued "Ok let me say goodbye to Ichigo" Rukia groaned returning to the grave side "Goodbye Ichigo see you tomorrow if possible" She whispered before leaving with the other captains and lieutenant

I flash stepped and appeared at the foot of the grave and I began my work after I had dug up the grave I picked up the coffin and forced the lid open to see the human Ichigo there

"Hello my body" I said before climbing into it again

Ichigo Human POV

I opened my eyes that were glued shut by dried blood my body was numb and still for being there for two years, it took me a few hours to get all of my joints and muscles to work but eventually I managed to stand up, I laughed just as I thought, my Soul reaper powers were now transferred to my human body too, I smiled I was back finally after two years I had returned to my body after slowly making my way through the seretai and up here regaining my powers and becoming stronger day by day. Then I turned invisible as I felt the spiritual pressure of someone coming towards the sokyoku

Rukia's POV

Byakuya informed me of the black haired man who had broken into the seretai and to be on the lookout for anybody suspicious, I found myself going to talk to Ichigo again because I felt calm while I spoke to him and it was almost as if he was listening to me it comforted me, I soon reached the sokyoku and looked towards his grave but instead of a smile I screamed, Someone had disturbed ichigo's grave and stolen his body I rushed over to the grave and fell to my knees "WHO DID THIS?" I Screamed looking around to see the despicable traitor but there was nobody there "Oh Ichigo I'm so sorry" I moaned crying into the ground, I felt some spiritual pressure behind me and I whipped around to see the black haired man that fit the description I was given and he was

He was… Carrying Ichigo's body on his shoulder "YOU BASTARD" I screamed before running towards the man with my Zanpakuto aimed for his heart but he disappeared without any traces of spiritual pressure and I felt Byakuya beside me lifting me up "The man…. He took ichigo's" I said before crying into my brother's shoulder immensely

Soul reaper Ichigo's POV

I didn't exactly like seeing Rukia like this but I cannot let her know I am alive, my black hair shows streaks of orange like a burning fire never going out, I watched as Byakuya took her away before deciding to leave the soul society and go back to the world of the living, But as I turned around I was met with the stares of Toshiro, Renji and Yoroichi "Put the body down or we will kill you" Renji spat, I couldn't resist laughing at that point because Renji had always been like this protective over many things like something that means a lot to Rukia I.e. My body "You think this is funny?" Toshiro said gritting his teeth "That is the body of a hero of the soul society taking it is like taking away the jewel from a crown because It means a lot to all of us , so give it back to us and you might be able to go free, Or else we will kill you" Yoroichi Explained, I wasn't going to hurt my friends so I simply flash stepped away feeling Yoroichi Toshiro and Renji not so far away coming after me.

I ran to the gate to the world of the living hearing shouts like "Don't let him escape!" and "Stop Him" But it was too late because I had already run through the gateway and as I left I was faced with a new surprise

Another soul reaper had come to get the body

And it was my Dad

**This is my first bleach fan fiction so no judges . unless it really sucked **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter - 2 The approach of death

The man in front of me I called my father looked in horrible shape he had cuts and bruises all over his face and he had an angry and sad expression on his face he could barely hold his sword and when I looked around karakura town was almost in ruins I could hear fights barely audible in the background voices I knew well and enemies too. but the voice that spoke next was one I had known for 15 years "Let... go .. of.. the.. boy" He groaned before spitting out some blood and coughing roughly, I felt broken seeing my father like this I opened my mouth to speak but was choked by my own words "Unfortunately I cannot do that" I managed to say, his expression faltered and silent tears fell down his face "He was my only son... and your boss lord Aizen as you call it... killed him" He explained - I blinked he thought I was with Aizen? I wanted to tell him who I really was but I couldn't let him know I was alive he would kill me for never returning to him

I flash stepped away and heard faded sobs from my father and I landed near a fight that had just begun Toshiro had come looking for me only to be dragged into a fight with Espada 3 Halibel and she was giving him a hard time - I didn't want Toshiro to die so I climbed back into my human body and opened my eyes, I grabbed Zangetsu from my back and spoke one word "BANKAI"

My black kimono whipped around my back as my black Zangetsu steadied in my hand - at the speed of light I flew towards an exposed Halibel and slashed at her back giving her a horrible gash in her back she fell to the ground clutching her shoulder where I struck and looked around helplessly her blonde hair whipping around her face at the wind power I was producing from the immense speed. Toshiro was barely conscious but when he saw me his eyes widened and then he fainted head resting on the ground, I quickly picked him up and flash stepped away before putting him on the ground near my old home - Yuzu and Karin were inside... No I had to return to the battlefield.

When I returned Yammamoto was in a fight with Aizen himself and I gritted my teeth in hate "Yammamoto you must die in this fight - I cannot allow you to live" Aizen announced before throwing himself in Yammamoto's direction with his sword - but was abruptibly stopped by my sword

"Hello there" I said


End file.
